An Innocent Face
by aikoflutist247
Summary: She's a professional assassin, the finest assassin in the Agency. And her next target was Seigaku's tennis prodigy. But, why was she hesitating? Full summary inside. FujiOC INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

** An Innocent Face**  
_**Prologue**_

* * *

_He didn't see it coming._

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Unagi; I expect to see the deal done."

_He never thought of the consequences._

"You got it!"

_What an idiot._

The short chubby man of mid-thirties entered his apartment and staggered up the flight of stairs. Reaching his door, he fumbled with the many keys in his hand. Mr. Unagi was partially bald and his square spectacles were placed on his nose, about to slip off. His suit wrinkled with moving about in the bar that he left not too long ago. His breath was filled with a nasty stench of alcohol.

After fiddling with the keys in the keyhole, he finally had unlocked the door and turned the knob.

The sight that he was met with surprised him to say the least.

There, standing in front of him was a young girl.

A girl maybe the age of fourteen.

Her face stared up at the man with innocent eyes and an emotionless face, a long brown cloak covering her body.

The half-drunk man gazed at the little girl, "What are you doing here, little girl?"

The girl said nothing.

_**Click.**_

A pistol was pointing up at the man and he stared with wide eyes as the girl aimed the gun to his forehead, her face still holding no expression whatsoever.

She pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

_**Thud.**_

The teenager girl lowered her weapon and watched the red liquid form a puddle around the corpse. She hid the gun in her pocket and stepped over Mr. Unagi's body.

_It was only a matter of time._

She walked away from the room and stealthily paced herself down the stairs, out of the apartment. Disappearing from the scene, she entered a moving vehicle and buckled herself down.

"_Mr. Unagi is dead!"_

The raven haired girl closed her violet eyes, no smirk or smile appearing on her face as she heard of the news of her target. Reaching for in her pocket, she pulled out a cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Ryu Unagi has been eliminated."

"_Good work."_


	2. Agent AD

**Summary:** She's a professional assassin, the finest assassin in the Agency. And her next target was Seigaku's tennis prodigy. He was standing right there. The plan for his execution was on schedule. She never hesitated when it came to her mission. But, why was she starting to hesitate now? And why does someone seem to know her so well if she's been in the Agency since she was six years old? (FujiOC)

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Angst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its episodes that I reference into the story.

**Claimer:** Agent A.D.(the main OC), Mr. Slinger and the workers of the Agency. _This_ assassination plot is my own idea along with the title.

**Warning:** Characters may be OOC, but I will try my best to make them stay in character.

* * *

**An Innocent Face**_**  
Chapter One**_  
**Agent A.D.**

* * *

"Don't aim for the vital areas, this is not a target practice." 

The woman's voice echoed throughout the obstacle course and reached the girl's ears. The adolescent girl ran through each room, a gun in her hand as she aimed at each cardboard made to look like a human that would randomly pop out of nowhere.

She would hit them in the head, the arm, the leg, their stomach, wherever the gun was currently pointing at. She merely directed the gun at the next location, barely pinpointing her targets. She ran swiftly through each room, trying to exceed the expectations of the adults and make it before time started to run out on her.

"Aim for the general direction of the target."

She shot another cardboard human in the eye.

Another in the head.

Then on the arm.

Next in the leg.

A female this time with a knife.

A male with an axe.

She realized her next target was a mother with her child - she avoided them; they were not her target.

Up in the safety of the PA room, the head of the agency and a few other workers sat and watched one of their finest assassins in their whole facility train. The head had an eye on the girl assassin. He smirked victoriously as he saw her shoot another cardboard's head off.

She _is_ one of the best in the facility.

No emotions.

Intelligent mind.

Physically strong.

Never hesitates.

She's _young_.

She's had eight years of experience.

She _is_ the perfect assassin.

"Yuma," a man from the desk called out, "bring Agent A.D. up to my office; she has another mission."

The woman in front of the intercom pressed a button and spoke into the mic, "Agent A.D., your training has been terminated." The cardboard beings disappeared and the teenager in the obstacle coarse ceased her running and looked toward the window of the PA room. "Mr. Slinger has called for you."

The young girl nodded and headed for the wall in the room. The wall parted ways before she nearly collided into it and once she had entered, the wall returned to normal.

* * *

A strange colored cat placed its paws against the trunk of the tree, his claws out and attached to the bark and he started his way up the tree catching the eye of a certain blue-eyed tensai. Cerulean blue eyes watched in amusement as they watched the feline climb its way up the tree. The cat upon seeing someone watch him, started to cascade down. 

Fuji Syusuke closed his eyes, letting his smile show his amusement of the distraction that the cat had given him. "Eiji."

His red-headed best friend, who was trying to pay attention to another classmate of theirs read aloud a passage in the text, lowly hummed out, "Hmm?"

Fuji laid his head on a propped up hand, "Have you ever seen a Himalayan spotted cat?"

"Himalayan spotted cat?" Eiji asked in bewilderment, turning his head to his friend sitting next to him, forgetting about the English lesson, "What's that?"

And before Fuji could respond, both boys heard the feminine voice of their teacher, "Next, Kikumaru-kun." The acrobatics player cringed at the sound of his name and slowly faced his teacher who was staring at him with a haughty look, "Please read."

Letting out a stressed sigh, he obeyed his teacher and stood up. He had no idea where he was supposed to read. Fuji, wanting to help out his troubled friend, discreetly whispered to him, "Page 87, from line 6."

"Thank you," Eiji replied in appreciation before reading the text.

Fuji smiled before turning his attention back to the window.

* * *

Silent footsteps walked down the tiled hallway. 

She sauntered down the hall, passing by adults of opposite genders. A knife hidden away in the pocket of her pants, she ignored the men and women doing their jobs as they spoke on the phone or the ones carrying some sort of folder to another room. Over the past eight years, she never even bothered to learn any of the other employees' names unless they made the effort to speak with her, which was very rare when someone did. She didn't talk very much, and when she did, it was usually to address a mission; never about another assassin or worker in the agency.

She rounded a corner in the hallway and walked down another corridor. She finally stopped at the last door of the hall.

_**Knock-knock.**_

"Come in."

The doorknob turned and the young assassin stepped into the room, closing the door behind her and taking a seat in front of the head, the same emotionless expression resided upon her face.

"Agent A.D." Mr. Slinger, the head of the agency, acknowledged the _innocent_ girl sitting across from him in his deep voice.

She made no movement to respond; she merely continued to stare at the man in front of her with open eyes and ears.

"Your mission is quite simple," he continued, forming a bridge with his hands in front of him. "This mission is labeled level D considering your target is of no importance to society, business and royal family wise."

He grabbed a remote that had been sitting upon his desk and faced the wall to his left. Aiming the electronic toward the ceiling, he pressed a button causing a large screen to slowly elevate down. The assassin turned her head and waited patiently, her hands folded across her lap and back straight, like she's been trained most of her life. The head pressed another button and the screen lit up, displaying a movie.

"This is your target," he stated as a junior high schooler was displayed; he currently had a racket in his hand indicating that he was playing tennis. To prove this point, a green ball was hurtling toward him. He pulled his racket back and returned the ball to the other side with ease.

"A junior high school student is my next target?" The girl asked with a small, but poised tone.

"Yes. This is Fuji Syusuke and for confidential reasons, our client has requested him executed by the end of two months."

The girl observed the boy as he hit another tennis ball. His hits were precise, clean, and most of all, graceful. It showed in his style that he was full of confidence and determination.

"He's fourteen and he's just a regular junior high student who is really good at tennis," her boss simplified her target's description; he was studying the boy's profile that he currently had in his hands.

"Are there certain details about the elimination or is that up to me?"

"Unfortunately for you, we have a plan already set up for you. Since this _is_ a low-level mission, we decided to make this a kind of training experiment for you. We're going to see your progress and results during the mission and see if you are capable of doing these kinds of missions."

The raven-haired girl tore her gaze away from the tennis prodigy on the screen and faced her boss, no sign of any facial expression, "Understood."

The man stared at her for a long moment before leaning against the desk toward her, "You haven't killed any child for awhile now, have you?"

"I have not received any missions that have targeted a teenager or a child in the last year." She informed him, almost in a robotic tone.

"I see." Her boss took one long gaze at the young assassin before leaning back against his leather chair, "Well, Agent Angel of Death, I am counting on you. These are the details of your assassination," he explained, sliding the manila folder toward the girl who took it promptly, "Time limit is two months. Your mission will start in two days, we're going to start the preparations tomorrow. Don't let me down."

Opening the folder and skimming the documents, Agent A.D. closed the folder and held it against her body, staring at her boss square in the eye. "Understood."

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this. If you really enjoyed this, please review so I know people are reading this. Thanks for reading. If for some reason you really just hate it, please review and tell me why so I can improve._

_For everyone still waiting for my 'Tennis Rhythm' story, I am working on it; but no one has voted on my account page yet and I can't really post up the story unless I am certain of who my OC is going to fall for. I generally make romance stories so please vote. I beg of you:)_


	3. Surprising Image

**Summary:** She's a professional assassin, the finest assassin in the Agency. And her next target was Seigaku's tennis prodigy. He was standing right there. The plan for his execution was on schedule. She never hesitated when it came to her mission. But, why was she starting to hesitate now? And why does someone seem to know her so well if she's been in the Agency since she was six years old? (FujiOC)

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Angst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its episodes that I reference into the story.

**Claimer:** Agent A.D.(the main OC), Mr. Slinger and the workers of the Agency. _This_ assassination plot is my own idea along with the title.

**Warning:** Characters may be OOC, but I will try my best to make them stay in character. OC may seem like a Mary-sue! I apologize if I have portrayed my character like this; trust me, I'm trying not to!

And yes, if you have noticed in the last chapter, I have kind of based my OC off the Gunslinger Girl anime. If you've recognized that, good for you! If you haven't, well, that's okay; it's not important. xP So anyway, thank you for the people that have reviewed me, I appreciate them.

* * *

**An Innocent Face**_**  
Chapter Two**_  
**Surprising Image**

* * *

"Gather around!" A firm voice was heard around the tennis courts and everyone stopped their practicing, running toward their captain and forming uniformed lines. 

It was a normal Wednesday at Seishun Academy and the boys' tennis team was having their usual after-school practice. Nothing out of the ordinary today.

"We will now practice in game form," Tezuka announced with the same stoic expression.

The tennis team's coach, Ryuzaki Sumire, came up next to the captain with her arms crossed over her chest, an indomitable expression on her face, "As you all know, game form is when you non-regulars have a chance to go up against a regular. So, with that being said, please raise your hand and speak up if you want to challenge a regular!"

As the eight regulars - excluding Tezuka - were lined up in the front, the other members of the club stood in their own lines behind them; once Ryuzaki was done speaking, several hands flew up as some already were shouting who they wanted to challenge.

"I would like to challenge Oishi-senpai!"

"I want to go against Echizen!"

"I challenge Eiji-senpai!"

"I take on Momo-senpai!"

"I'd like to challenge Kaidoh-senpai!"

"Kawamura-senpai please!"

The calls stopped after that. No one dared to challenge their buchou for they knew it would end in utter humiliation, despite the injury in his left arm. Eiji looked behind him for any more hands before turning to his best friend, "Fujiko, it doesn't seem you have a challenger today."

"Saa." The tensai nonchalantly responded, the same smile present on his face with his closed eyes.

Coach Ryuzaki quickly glanced over the players, quickly noticing that none of the freshmen didn't speak up, and mentally counted the hands in the air. Before she could order the challengers to stand off to the side, the tennis club heard a soft feminine voice.

"It seems your short one challenger."

Everyone turned their heads. The sight that met them was an average height teenager boy clad in tennis shorts and shirt. A few of his blond strands were seen from his tilted to the side blue hat as he stepped onto the courts.

Tezuka was first to react among the quiet crowd behind him, "Excuse me, this is a _club_ team practice; could you please step off the courts?"

The boy merely looked up at Tezuka who was only a head taller than himself, revealing his bright violet eyes under the hat, stopping in his tracks. His soft eyes were filled with a fire of determination yet calm under Tezuka's passive gaze. "I would like to challenge a Seigaku regular."

Tezuka hardened his gaze, "The challenges are only between the members of the club."

"I hear you have a match coming up; wouldn't it be better if _every_ regular had a practice match?" The challenger retorted to the Seigaku captain.

Before buchou had a chance to retort, they heard Sumire chuckle, "You have a point there."

Oishi took a step forward in protest, "What? But Ryuzaki-sensei --"

Coach Ryuzaki silenced Oishi with a raised hand, "It's alright, Oishi." Turning back toward the intruder, she asked him, "What's your name?"

"Kokiyua Kana," he replied, placing a hand on the tennis bag strap slung over his shoulder.

Next to Tezuka, the sound of a pencil writing in a notebook could be heard as Inui wrote in his notes, mumbling to himself about data; apparently, he has found a new person to add to his database.

"Kana, eh?" Ryuzaki said to herself before smirking, "Who would you like to challenge?"

Kana pulled on his hat more to the side and said, "Don't you only have one regular left to challenge?"

"What an attitude." The coach mumbled to herself, turning toward the club who all had a mix of shock and surprise toward the newcomer. "Well, isn't this a surprise for you, Fuji."

"Yes it is," Fuji replied, still gazing at Kana with slightly opened eyes, an amused smile adorning his features.

Finally speaking up, Tezuka turned to his team and gave out orders, "Echizen, Momoshiro, court D. Kaidoh, Kawamura, court C. Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, court B. The rest of you, come with me to court A."

"Hai!" The tennis crowd shouted in response to their captain before scrambling away to their respected places. The regulars merely walked off the court to get ready for their practice matches. Kana stayed on the court he stood on, moving over to a bench and waiting for his opponent, the conversation among the regulars reaching his ears.

"Hey Inui-senpai, ever heard of Kokiyua Kana?" Momoshiro asked the data-gathering upperclassmen.

Inui pushed his glasses up more toward his eyes, closing his book with the other hand, "Unfortunately, I do not."

"He looks kind of like a girl, don't you think?" Eiji randomly asked, glancing behind back to the boy sitting on the bench on court B, drinking his water bottle.

"Really?" Momoshiro looked back to the boy as well, "I don't think so, Eiji-senpai."

"He looks like a guy to me," Kawamura quietly said, being one of the regulars to not look back at the newcomer.

"I agree with Kawamura-san; I don't think a girl would bravely come onto the court and challenge a regular," Oishi said in thought.

"Saa, I'll find out when I play him." Fuji smiled his usual smile as he took a glimpse behind him toward the boy.

* * *

_The man drove the black car speedily with ease as he continued to speak to his passenger next to him, the clock on the radio reading 4:15PM. "You're already enrolled into the school, but make your appearance today. Find a way to make your hat fall off at the right time. Make sure to get his attention in any way you can."_

"_Understood." The passenger replied, a tennis bag on the passenger's lap._

"_You'll officially go to the school tomorrow; you're going to live in a small condo near a restaurant which you will work part-time - you know the phase that will take place there."_

"_Hai."_

"_This is an important mission; I do not expect failure."_

"_There won't be any," the passenger replied confidently._

_The driver took a glance at his passenger before saying, "You will also have side missions in between freely, so be ready for anything."_

_The gates of the school started coming into view._

"_One more thing."_

"_What is it?"_

_The car stopped in front of the gates. "Use your left hand."_

* * *

Racket in his hand, Fuji walked onto the courts and headed toward the net where his opponent was already waiting with a blue and white colored racket. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Fuji apologized as he approached the net. He stretched out his hand toward the boy, "We haven't properly introduced each other; Fuji Syusuke."

The boy raised an eyebrow before taking Fuji's hand and shaking it firmly, "Kokiyua Kana." As the two released hands, the boy turned his racket upside down where the letter 'K' was engraved at the bottom of the handle, "Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth."

The racket landed upside down. "Your serve; I choose this side." Kana positioned his racket in his hand and headed toward the baseline, Fuji doing the same.

"One set match. Fuji to serve." The junior on the umpire seat announced.

Behind the fence stood Coach Ryuzaki, staring at Fuji's opponent intently, and Inui next to her who was scribbling down in his notebook, looking from Fuji to Kana.

"This will be an interesting match," Ryuzaki stated quietly.

As Fuji bounced the ball, he noticed that his opponent had his racket in his left hand, _'A southpaw?'_

Fuji threw the ball up in the air and did a normal fast serve of his. The boy ran toward the ball and returned it with ease before side-stepping toward the middle.

It was a long rally after that.

"15 - LOVE."

"15 - ALL."

"30 - 15."

"40 - 15."

"40- 30."

It was just a game with normal hits, nothing special like Fuji's triple counters, nor did his opponent show any surprising hits - just clever movements.

"Game to Fuji. Change court."

"You like to rally, don't you, Kokiyua-san?" Fuji commented as he passed by his opponent to change courts.

"You can say that," the boy said coyly.

Kokiyua's serve was just as normal as Fuji's first serve; speedy but nothing that couldn't be returned.

Fuji hit it back with ease.

That's how the match dragged on.

"40 - 15."

"Deuce."

"Advantage - Fuji."

"Game to Kokiyua, 3 - ALL. Fuji to serve."

The match is going on longer than Ryuzaki had anticipated. The other regulars were already coming back, walking toward Fuji's court the same time as Eiji and Oishi were walking off.

"We're done with our matches, what's next?" Momoshiro asked their coach as him and Ryoma approached her.

"Fujiko's not done with his match yet, Momo," Eiji told the power-man.

"Fuji hasn't finished his match yet?" Kawamura asked surprised, walking up to the group with Kaidoh behind him.

Oishi shook his head at his teammate, "It's strange how Fuji hasn't beaten him yet. Kokiyua-san doesn't seem to be a difficult opponent to beat."

"Why do you say that, senpai?" Kaidoh inquired.

"They've basically just been rallying."

"What's the score?" Ryoma asked, turning his attention to Court B's last match.

The regulars turned their heads to their friend's match. "The score is 3-3 with Fuji serving," Ryuzaki announced. Soon enough, more of the team members started surrounding the court, all surprised to see Fuji still having his match.

"Eh? Why isn't Fuji-senpai done yet?" Horio asked, walking next to the regulars.

No one bothered to answer when all the regulars stood there amazed, staring at the match between Fuji and Kokiyua.

* * *

_The sleek black car stopped in front of the gates._

_The passenger stepped out, taking the tennis bag and slinging it over the shoulder._

_The passenger's window of the vehicle slid down and the driver's face was seen. "I expect to see you at the small condo in an hour," he commented before the window slid up and drove away swiftly._

_The passenger pulled on the blue hat, facing the great Seishun High. The average-height person stepped beyond the gates to the school and walked forward, toward the tennis courts._

* * *

Fuji felt beads of sweat slide down the side of his face as he returned another ball from his opponent. Kokiyua was at the baseline, so Fuji couldn't tell if he was just as tired or he was merely becoming excited. 

Kokiyua gripped his racket tighter in his hand.

_This match is carrying for too long._

Kokiyua returned another ball.

_I need a chance._

Kokiyua angled his racket and his return turned into a lob.

"This is Fuji's chance!" Arai shouted in triumph as he cheered on his senpai.

Fuji's opponent, upon hearing Arai's comment, purposely turned his head to him and was about to comment back when all he heard was, "Watch out!"

Kokiyua Kana heard the sound of a ball smashing against the court. He whipped his head around to find a ball hurtling toward him. Not enough time to react and block, the green ball had knocked against his indigo hat and had fallen off his head, letting all the blonde hair he had hidden to cascade down passed his shoulders.

Fuji's eyes flew open in surprise.

Everyone on the courts was shocked, some even gasped.

Tezuka's were slightly widened as well!

Eiji's and Momoshiro's eyes were the size of saucers, "Kokiyua's a girl?!"

Kokiyua stood there in slight shock from the sudden movement of her fallen hat. She quickly recovered, clearly ignoring the gawking boys behind the fence as she retrieved her hat and placed it on her head, leaving her long blonde hair down.

With her hair down, the boys can visibly see that he was no she. She was a young girl of maybe fourteen with soft eyes and a feminine face, her long blonde hair glinting against the sun's rays. Without her hair being hidden, the girl's features were now noticeable; her chest stuck out a bit, her petite body held hidden curves, and her long legs that were seen past the shorts looked silky smooth.

Echizen Ryoma stood there with a gaped mouth and shocked hazel eyes.

The regulars behind the fence heard a chuckle and turned their heads to Coach Ryuzaki who was laughing quietly. Oishi, who still had a surprised look on, asked his coach, "Ryuzaki-sensei, what's so funny?"

Ceasing her laugh, she turned to her regulars and replied, "You guys couldn't tell that Fuji's opponent was a girl?"

Once again, the regulars were shocked and immediately surrounded their coach, "Sensei! You knew Kokiyua-san was a girl?!"

"Of course!" She responded, her eyes turning to the court.

"How??" Eiji exclaimed, clearly not seeing how anyone could not mistake the girl on the court who was disguised as a boy not too long ago.

This time, Ryuzaki chuckled, "'Kana' is a girl's name." All eight boys stood there flabbergasted. How did they not notice that! They all turned their heads back to the match to find that Kana had taken her position at the baseline while Fuji remained standing there, his eyes still open.

She stared back at him before saying, "It's still your serve."

Fuji gazed at her. Then, he closed his eyes and smiled, "Hai."

* * *

Kana opened the door to her new condo and stepped inside. She removed her tennis shoes and dropped her tennis bag. Her face remained impassive as she entered the kitchen and saw a man sitting at the small dining table. 

"How did it go?" He asked, papers stacked in front of him.

"Phase one has been carried out," she replied as she stood straight in front of her boss.

"Excellent. Do you think the 20-hour tennis lesson yesterday was helpful?"

Kana placed her hand on her head, and pulled, causing the blonde hair to slip off and reveal the shoulder-length raven hair which was concealed by the long-haired wig. "Yes it was."

Mr. Slinger immediately noticed the red marks on the assassin's hand.

"Tomorrow, phase two will be in motion." He informed her.

"Understood."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_I apologize if there is no FujixOC action, but there will be in the future chapters, I swear!_

_And I don't think Kana is a mary-sue after reading her bit on tennis; I mean come on! 20 hours of a lesson! I think that's good enough. And I didn't add in any special moves or anything, so please be aware of this before saying my character is a mary-sue; just wanted to nail that into people's heads._

_Thank you again for reading and please review me! I appreciate them!_

_Polls for my next Prince of Tennis story is still going on and will end soon! So please vote as well! The poll is on my account page at the top!_


	4. Interesting

**Summary:** She's a professional assassin, the finest assassin in the Agency. And her next target was Seigaku's tennis prodigy. He was standing right there. The plan for his execution was on schedule. She never hesitated when it came to her mission. But, why was she starting to hesitate now? And why does someone seem to know her so well if she's been in the Agency since she was six years old? (FujiOC)

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Angst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its episodes that I reference into the story.

**Claimer:** Agent A.D.(the main OC/Kokiyua Kana), Kimura, Mr. Slinger and the workers of the Agency. _This_ assassination plot is my own idea along with the title.

**Warning:** Characters may be OOC, but I will try my best to make them stay in character. OC may seem like a Mary-sue! I apologize if I have portrayed my character like this; trust me, I'm trying not to!

* * *

**An Innocent Face**_**  
Chapter Three**_  
**Interesting**

* * *

Echizen Ryoma took his rightful seat in his homeroom class as some of his classmates surrounded him. He ignored every single one of them and leaned on the desk, using his hands as a cushion for his head.

The events of yesterday were still fresh in his mind.

The image of the girl imprinted in his brain.

'_It's not possible.'_

"Ryoma-sama, are you okay?" Tomoka, the president of the Echizen Ryoma fan club, asked the freshmen.

Ryoma stared at the desk in thought, not answering the girl back causing the boys and girls around him to stare at him in bewilderment.

* * *

_After the identification of Kokiyua Kana, the match between the prodigy and the newcomer continued on, but something was a bit different in their long rallies. Fuji held the same smile throughout the whole game. Kana ran back and forth across the courts speedily while her returns were gracefully hit. _

_Kana's blonde hair reached her mid-back but did not show any hindrance to her playing. She had a confident aura around her and it intrigued Fuji that she was able to play against him very well - even though he was playing at her level. Behind all the elegance that sparkled around her as she played, her hits were merely hits - nothing out of the ordinary and nothing special. Her smashes showed that she had power, but it seemed as if she was holding back._

"_How long have you been playing, Kokiyua-san?" Fuji asked as he returned another ball._

_Kana hit back with the same force, aiming for the opposite direction of Fuji, "Apparently, not long enough."_

_The corners of Fuji's lips quirked upward more at her response, "Sou ka."_

* * *

"Everyone, please greet our new transfer student," the student's homeroom teacher announced.

The blonde girl in the front of the classroom bowed in respect to the seated students, "My name is Kokiyua Kana and I will be joining your class. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

The students in the class all stood up in response and chimed together in unison, "Welcome to Seigaku, Kokiyua-san!"

The teacher smiled in approval of her class before facing the new girl, "Kokiyua-san, would you please tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Kana stood up straight, showing her classmates the soft, warm smile present on her pale face. "I transferred here from America where I've lived since I was five - I was born here though. I am fourteen years old and my birthday is April 27."

The teacher stood up from her desk and walked over to Kana, placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, "Well, we are glad for you to be joining our class, Kokiyua-san. Now, your seat is in front of Fuji Shusuke. Fuji-san, can you please raise your hand?"

The brown-haired tennis prodigy raised his hand, a smile on his face as he watched Kana walk to her seat in front of him and place her handbag on the floor. His smile widened ever so slightly when seeing Kana turn around in her seat and flash him a warm, innocent smile, "Guess we're seatmates."

"Today must be my lucky day."

Kana let out a small giggle with closed eyes causing Fuji to stare at her, admire her in a sense.

"Kana-chan!" Eiji exclaimed from next to Fuji.

The aforementioned girl stared at the redhead bouncing in his seat and stretched out her hand, a smile on her face from the suffix added to her name, "Apparently you know _my_ name, but I don't know _your_ name." The blue-eyed tensai immediately noticed the red marks and scratches on her held right hand - he rose an eyebrow in confusion.

She flashed the hyper boy a teasing smile as he grinned back at her and took her hand, "Eiji Kikumaru, yoroshiku!"

"Same to you, Eiji-san."

Eiji stopped his smiling and stared at their joined hands, suddenly making her palm face up, seeing the marks on it right away, "Eh? Why do you have scratches on your hand, Kana-chan?"

Kana's eyes flashed in alarm and she retracted her hand from Eiji's, placing her hand on her chest, her other hand trying to cover it. The unconvincing smile present on her features, "It's nothing, Eiji-kun."

Instead, Eiji persisted and grabbed both of her hands before she could react. Fuji and Eiji widened both of their hands; they're were abrasion marks, scratches, and the few cuts on her hands, a small bandaid barely covering anything on both hands. "Is this from your practices with tennis?" Fuji inquired this time.

Kana flushed a bright pink and looked the other way, "Maybe."

"That's quite interesting, Kokiyua-san, considering you were using your left hand against me."

Kana finally pulled her hands away and faced forward, avoiding Fuji's and Eiji's looks of questioning, "No one said I couldn't use my left hand."

'_Phase two has commenced.'_

Fuji furrowed his eyebrows a bit in thought - Kokiyua Kana didn't act this way yesterday. Although, she did leave right after the match the day before.

* * *

"_One hour has passed since the beginning of Fuji and Kokiyua's match," Inui announced, looking at his watch._

_Eiji gaped, "An hour? Fuji has been playing against a girl for an hour?!"_

_The redhead's voice was a little louder than needed to be and reached the ears of the blonde girl - her violet eyes widened in surprise and she stopped in mid-swing, the ball passing by her._

"_Tiebreak score: 5-4. Fuji in the lead."_

"_Go Fuji-senpai!" Horio cheered from the sidelines, "Just one more point!"_

_Kana watched the ball hit the fence behind her and roll near her feet. Picking up the lime-green ball, she stared at it leisurely, Fuji seeing the urgent look in her eyes as he straightened his composure. Suddenly, Fuji saw the determined fire in Kana's eyes turn into that of serious and imperative. Quickly reacting, Fuji watched Kana's serving stance change drastically and she served a powerful speedy serve, leaving a mark on the court._

"_Whoa! Did you see how much power she used in that serve?!" Momoshiro exclaimed with wide eyes. "Where'd she get that strength?"_

"_She missed her sweet spot," Inui reported, still writing in his green notebook. "This is her twenty-seventh time."_

"_She's not really consistent, is she?" Oishi commented from Inui's side._

"_But, she suddenly got all this power! Fuji-senpai's facial expression has changed," Momoshiro pointed out, grabbing the fence subconsciously._

_Kana returned another hit with extreme force causing Fuji to have a bit of difficulty returning the sudden change in weight of her hits. It was another long rally between them, but Fuji felt the ball getting heavier and heavier with each return. The amused smile that Fuji was wearing not too long ago was now replaced with a focusing frown._

"_Didn't think I had this much energy left, did you, Fuji-san?" His opponent remarked coyly._

_Fuji looked toward his opponent for a brief moment to see an assertive smirk across her face. He smiled back at her, "Well, I wasn't expecting it." He returned another hit._

_Another five minutes have passed and they were still at it._

_Kana smacked another ball down, "Sorry Fuji."_

_Return. "For what?"_

_Hit. "This match is…" Fuji stared at Kana before returning her hit, but instead of getting ready to return it, Kana had lowered her racket and the ball whizzed past her. She didn't even care as she stared at Fuji with determined eyes, "Done."_

_**Pok.**_

"_7-6! Game and match to Fuji Shusuke!"_

_An explosion of cheers from the non-regulars was heard around the court. The Seigaku regulars stood on their spots in shock - why had she just let it pass by her when she could have easily returned it?_

_Fuji Shusuke and Kokiyua Kana approached the net, meeting each other on the way. Kana held out her right hand to him first and Fuji took it firmly, shaking it up and down - feeling the scratches on her hand. "Good match."_

_Fuji nodded, still shaking her hand, "Likewise." The shaking of hands ceased and when Kana was about to release her hand, she heard him ask, "Why did you disguise yourself as a boy?"_

_As if realizing her hair was let down, she touched her blonde hair and ran a hand through it. After a moment of thought, she looked up at him with a smirk, a mischievous glint in her violet eyes, "I never said I was one - not my problem you boys can't tell the difference between a boy's name and a girl's name." _

_Slowly, their joined hands slid away from the other and with that, Kana took her tennis bag from the bench and quickly strolled off the courts. Fuji's eyes lingered after her as she hurried past the regulars and headed toward the gates._

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom and the start of passing period for students to get to their first period class on time.

As Kana stood up and started to ready her belongings, she turned around to head toward the door but she nearly collided with someone, successfully hitting her head against their chest - a male's. Looking up, her cheeks turned a faint pink, "Gomen, Fuji-san."

Fuji merely smiled down at her, forgetting the fact that she had nearly knocked him over, "It's alright. What's your next class?"

The blush upon the blonde's face disappeared and she meekly replied, "English."

"That's my next class. Would you like me to escort you there?" Like the gentlemen he was, Fuji held out his arm, awaiting for her to take it.

"Fujiko! Hurry! We're going to be late for English! I've already been tardy for Kimura-sensei's class three times!" Eiji complained, standing at the doorway for his friend.

Kana chuckled at Eiji's childish-nature causing Fuji to look at her. She ceased her laughing, slung the strap of her handbag over her shoulder, and patted Fuji's stretched out elbow before walking past him, "Coming, Eiji-san."

Eiji started jumping up and down in eagerness, "Kana-chan has our next class? Yay! Come on then! The passing period is about to end."

Fuji stared after Kana's figure; he never thought she would refuse him. Just at that moment, he had just been indirectly rejected - that was a bit new to him. "Come on, Fuji-san! You'll make us late!" Fuji heard Kana tease from the doorway, fortunately waiting for the tensai.

Fuji lowered his arm to his side and headed toward the exit, a comical smile upon his face, "Kokiyua-san, you are quite the character."

"Hm? Why do you say that, Fuji-san?"

* * *

Kokiyua learned from observations in her English class that Eiji Kikumaru rarely paid attention in class, and when he was called upon by Kimura-sensei, Fuji Shusuke always knew what she was talking about - even when he wasn't even paying attention himself - and helped out his best friend when he needed it, which was all the time.

Having her handbag in her lap, Kana took out a glasses case from her bag and placed it on her desk. "You wear glasses?"

Kana looked to her left and found Fuji staring back at her. "Yes, but I only use them to read with," opening the case, she took out black-framed glasses that gave her a more intelligent look, "I'm farsighted."

Fuji nodded in understanding before facing forward once again. Kana closed her glasses case before turning forward - finding Eiji's red hair in front of her face - to make sure that her sensei was still reading aloud.

She put a hand to adjust her glasses, putting her fingers on top of the frame. As if she pressed a button, Kana's glasses were processing all kinds of information in front of her eyes, almost like a computer. Her eyes were the only ones that saw this as her fingers continued to tap upon the sides of her glasses. She looked down upon her book, her long blonde hair to cover her face, and continued to run her fingers across the glasses before finally seeing a message display in front of her violet eyes.

Agent A.D.

3:30 PM - HQ

**Status Report**

"Kokiyua-san, would you please read next?"

Kana tapped the side of her glasses before standing up slowly, holding the book in her hands, "H--hai…" She looked up at the teacher nervously, seeing the haughty look, and a panicked expression overtook her face.

Fuji immediately noticed the girl's uneasiness and was about to whisper where she was supposed to read when she confessed aloud, "W-where am I suppose to read?"

Half the class erupted in snickers and giggles which caused the confused girl to blush brightly. It seemed she was doing a lot of blushing lately. Kimura-sensei shook her head at the female, "Since you're new, Kokiyua-san, I will let you off with a warning. Please pay attention next time."

"Gomen, sensei. It won't happen again," Kana apologized in a small voice.

The teacher sighed before asking the class, "Could someone please tell Kokiyua-san where she is supposed to read?"

Fuji was first to speak, "Page 245, line 15."

"Thank you, Fuji-san," the blonde girl said in appreciation before reading aloud.

Fuji smiled in amusement at Kana - she was one interesting girl.

* * *

"Kana-chan, would you like to eat with us for lunch?" Eiji asked bubbly from his seat, his bento already out and ready for him. Fuji sat in front of him with his own lunch as well.

"Alright," Kana replied while taking off her glasses, getting up from her seat and moving a chair toward their table, a bento box in her hand.

The two boys moved their lunches to the side a bit to make room for the blonde girl. Coincidentally, Kana had all her classes with Fuji, including his photography class and the same free period. Kana placed her lunch onto the desk and opened the cap. "Hu-wah! What's that, Kana-chan? That looks yummy!"

"Oh, nothing. Just some pastries."

"Dessert for lunch?" Fuji asked, his chopsticks in his hand.

Kana grinned, "Of course! Why do you think I'm always smiling?"

Eiji leaned in toward Kana's food, "Can I try one, Kana-chan?" Kana nodded her head and Eiji bounced eagerly in his seat while taking his chopsticks and picking up one of the small brownies from Kana's bento. Popping the pastry into his mouth, he mewled like a cat as he chewed happily, "It's delicious!"

Kana laughed, "Thank you." She looked toward Fuji and saw him staring at her with a smile, "Would you like one to, Fuji-san?"

"Sure." Using his chopsticks, Fuji plucked a different kind of pastry from her bento box and popped it into his mouth. Mischief was hidden behind Kana's smile as she watched Fuji chew and swallow. "Interesting; this tastes like wasabi."

Kana's smile broke into a grin, "That's because it _is_ wasabi."

"How do you make a wasabi dessert?" Eiji asked in slight disgust.

In response, the violet-eyed girl merely smile impishly as she took a bite out of a random pastry from her lunch, "That's for me to know, and for you to never want to know how." Eiji looked at her uneasily before returning to his food.

"So, Kokiyua-san, how long have you been playing tennis?"

Another bite. Chew. Swallow. "Didn't I already tell you that yesterday?"

"Why not tell again? I'm sure Eiji would like to know."

Kana turned her eyes toward Eiji and found him staring at the pair, continuing to nibble in on his food. "I've only played for a short while, unlike you two."

"Eh? But you almost beat Fujiko yesterday!" Eiji exclaimed.

"That's only because I can run, I have stamina, and I have good enough aiming," Kana explained modestly.

"But you still kept up with him," Eiji persisted.

"Yes, but it seemed Fuji-san was playing at my level. Huh, Fuji-san?" Kana inquired, facing Fuji with a challenging look in her eyes.

Fuji faced the challenger, a sadistic smile overtaking his features, "And what makes you say that, Kokiyua-san?"

"The fact that you were smiling throughout the entire match."

"Ah, but Kokiyua-san, I always smile," Fuji countered, eating another bit of his lunch.

Eiji, clearly not in this conversation, looked back from Fuji to Kana, enjoying the show as he ate his lunch.

"What a lie; a human being can't smile _all the time_." Kana retorted, aiming her chopsticks at his face.

Fuji used his own chopsticks to move her own from his view, "But it's not impossible."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes."

She pulled away her chopsticks, "We'll see about that, Fuji-san."

Fuji smiled widely, "I could only wait."

Eiji was surprised.

Was Fuji Shusuke actually _flirting_ with the opposite sex?

* * *

"Ne, Kana-chan, wanna come to our tennis practice?" Eiji asked his female friend once the after-school bell rung.

Kana shook her head sadly, "Unfortunately, I cannot. I have to go do an errand right now." She quickly turned around and rushed toward the front gates, "Maybe next time; bye Eiji-san, bye Fuji-san!"

The two boys waved their new friend goodbye and watched as she exited the school. "She's kinda cute, ne Fuji?"

Fuji stared after Kana's figure, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she quickly walked away. His smile broadened as he replied, "Yeah."

* * *

Kokiyua Kana walked briskly down the hall, her expressionless face overtaking her features as she pulled on her wig, letting her raven locks be shown. Her violet eyes held no emotion whatsoever as she reached the end of the hall. She knocked on the wooden wall in front of her and watched as a keypad came out. Punching in a few numbers, the wall slid open and she entered.

"Welcome back, Agent A.D.," a computerized female voice greeted the young girl as the wooden entrance closed behind her. "Mr. Slinger is expecting you at HQ - you have another mission."

Kana sauntered into the direction of HQ, otherwise known as the headquarters of the facility. She ignored the other workers and assassins passing by her as she headed toward one direction.

Technology was hooked up everywhere in this room. Scientists, engineers, all the workers on this level worked on all the electronics that the agents would need on their missions. There were a total of a hundred agents, thirty of them being actual assassins in the agency. Yet, Agent A.D. never cared for them. They were of no use to her, the electronics was the only exception because they were needed for the missions.

Reaching a large set of doors, Kana typed in a pin into the wall-keypad and entered the room once they parted for her. Her footsteps were silent as she entered the noisy room. A great circular table was in the center of the room, adults filling up all the seats around it, save for one.

"Agent A.D., you're early."

"Mission Fuji Shusuke is so far successful as of today." She reported to the head who merely nodded his head.

Mr. Slinger looked her square in the eye and asked, "Feeling any emotions?"

"Only on the field," she replied, her hands behind her back in a form of respect.

No emotion flashed in her eyes as she stared back at Mr. Slinger. He leaned forward on the table and made eye-contact with the other workers at the table, "Doruhi, get the folder."

A short man got up from his seat and silently went out of the room to retrieve the folder. Another woman at the table, clad in a white lab coat, turned in her seat toward Agent A.D. with a clipboard in her hand. "Agent A.D., even though you _act_ with these new emotions, you may experience yourself feeling other emotions hidden inside of you. If this starts to happen, find a location to recompose yourself; if it is too much, come here immediately."

The raven-haired adolescent nodded her head in understanding even though she knew she wouldn't have her emotions overcome her.

"How is he?" The young assassin turned her head to her boss who had a manila folder in his hand, opened in front of him on the table.

"Phase one and two have been completed - phase three is in preparation. Fuji Shusuke does not suspect anything; he is still clueless about the new girl but is twenty percent attracted to her."

"Good start. His friends?"

"Eiji Kikumaru still acts normal around her and so does his friends. I haven't seen any of his other tennis-mates since yesterday."

"State the regulars of the tennis team."

The woman with the clipboard was scribbling across the paper, writing down every detail said out loud in the room. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, Shuichiro Oishi, Shusuke Fuji, Eiji Kikumaru, Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, and Echizen Ryoma."

Silence.

Mr. Slinger's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Repeat the last name."

"Echizen Ryoma."

The woman clad in white lifted a paper from her clipboard before sharing eye-contact with the head. Mr. Slinger stood from his desk and picked up the manila folder, closing it. Striding toward the girl, he held out the folder to her which she took. "This is your next mission - details will be given in a minute." Turning his back on her, the tall man faced the woman again, "Got any other words to say to Agent A.D., Shizuka?"

The woman picked up her head, pushing her glasses upward on her nose, and folded her hands across the clipboard and spoke in a serious tone, "Don't get too close to Echizen."

* * *

_Thank you for reading this chapter! Took me awhile to write xP_

_Please review me and tell me what you think. Also, please vote on the polls of my account page, still need a little bit more to make my other Prince of Tennis story._

_Thank you for the reviewers that continue to read and please review me again :)_


	5. Flirting

**Summary:** She's a professional assassin, the finest assassin in the Agency. And her next target was Seigaku's tennis prodigy. He was standing right there. The plan for his execution was on schedule. She never hesitated when it came to her mission. But, why was she starting to hesitate now? And why does someone seem to know her so well if she's been in the Agency since she was six years old? (FujiOC)

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Angst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its episodes that I reference into the story.

**Claimer:** Agent A.D.(the main OC/Kokiyua Kana), Kimura, Mr. Slinger and the workers of the Agency. _This_ assassination plot is my own idea along with the title.

**Warning:** Characters may be OOC, but I will try my best to make them stay in character. OC may seem like a Mary-sue! Cliché moments! xP

* * *

**An Innocent Face**

by **_Aikoflutist247_**

* * *

_**Chapter Four  
**_**Flirting**

_"You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows."  
_-William Peter Horn

* * *

"Kana-chan!"

The blonde-headed girl of fourteen heard her name being called - when about to turn around though, she was suddenly glomped from behind almost causing the surprised girl to fall over from the sudden weight.

"Whoa!" Kana stumbled a bit in her walking before being able to turn her head and see the grinning face of her new red-headed friend, "Eiji-san!"

Eiji released his hold on the shorter girl, still grinning from ear to ear, "I didn't know Kana-chan was going to walk to school so early."

Kana giggled before saying, "Well, I didn't know _you_ would wake up early just for school."

Instead of Eiji, another voice behind the girl replied, "That's because we have morning practice."

Recognizing the sadistic voice, Kana whirled around with a playful smile upon her lips, "Ah, is that so, Fuji-san. Well, you shouldn't let a lady take your time for practice." Emphasizing the word 'lady,' she curtsied and held out her hand toward the school that was down the street.

The smile that graced Fuji's features broadened as he bowed his head, "But Kokiyua-san, a gentlemen always stays for the lady he is accompanying."

"Oh really?" Fuji nodded his head at Kana who turned her back toward him, a sly smirk on her face, "Since when were you accompanying me?"

Looking thoughtfully toward the sky, Fuji placed a finger under his chin, "I believe when we..." Fuji hooked his arm with the _lady_, surprising the girl from the sudden gesture, "hooked arms."

Kana's widened violet eyes slackened and her smirk turned into that of a smile, a laugh erupting from her lips that rung in Fuji's ears as he held her arm in his. Kana turned to Eiji, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat and held out her arm to him as well, "Well, come on, _Sir_ Eiji, it seems that school awaits the three of us."

Fuji furrowed his eyebrows when Eiji hooked his arm with Kana, but that turned into a confused smile when the redhead turned to the brunette out of Kana's vision and gave him an all-knowing grin.

"Now, _Sir_ Fuji, _Sir_ Eiji, would you gentlemen ever be so kind to escort a young lady to the confinements of education?" Kana asked in a formal tone.

"Certainly," Fuji agreed, walking forward, Kana and Eiji following soon after.

"So, does this mean you'll be watching our morning practice, Kana-chan?"

* * *

"Where's Eiji?" Oishi thought aloud as he returned another hit. "He's late."

"Fuji isn't here yet, either," Inui informed as he wrote in his green data-book.

Tezuka stood at the sidelines with his arms crossed as he bellowed, "No slacking off!"

"Hai!" Everyone shouted as they continued to do their activities.

"Eiji Kikumaru is here!" A loud voice shouted as footsteps were heard through the gates.

Tezuka turned his attention to the two figures standing at the gates, "Eiji, Fuji, you're both late."

"Sorry buchou," the two regulars apologized, bowing to their captain.

"Ten laps around the courts." And with that, the two tennis players set off for their laps.

As they passed by Kana on the way out, she whispered, "Sorry for making you both late."

Eiji merely chuckled as Fuji smiled, "It's not your fault, Kana-chan. Besides, this will wake me up a bit!" Eiji finished optimistically, a grin on his face as he tried to reassure the apologizing girl before he and Fuji set off for their laps.

Kana, still unconvinced by Eiji and Fuji's smiles, turned toward the courts and faced the captain of the tennis team. "Excuse me, Tezuka-san?"

The stoic captain turned his head slightly, noting Kana's appearance, narrowing his eyes before facing his team again. "Don't think because of your performance the other day that you displayed that you can join the **boy's** tennis team. As you should know, Fuji wasn't even playing at his full potential against you."

A glint appeared in Kana's eyes before she replied, "I am well aware of that, Tezuka-san, but that is not what I wished to speak to you about." Pausing for a second to know that the brunette was listening to her, she heard him grunt in acknowledgement, a sign she took to continue. "Could you please not blame Eiji-san and Fuji-san for being tardy - it was mainly my fault. I didn't know they had morning practice, I just started conversing with them without thinking of the reason why the two boys were on their way to school." Taking a deep breath, the blonde finished with a question, "So, could you please be less strict on their punishment today?"

Kana waited in anticipation while Tezuka merely continued to cross his arms and observe his team's progress. For a moment, Kana thought he hadn't heard her when she heard running footsteps. Turning her attention toward her left, she saw Fuji and Eiji jogging toward her. They looked unfazed by the ten laps of a run that they had to do as their ever-smiling determined faces were glued onto their faces. As they were about to pass her, Kana heard Tezuka tell the passing joggers, "Five laps."

"Hm?"

Eiji looked back at his buchou in confusion and before he could ask his captain about the sudden change in punishment, Fuji pulled him along forward, "It's best not to question."

Kana giggled at the happening and bowed to Tezuka, even though he wasn't facing her. "Thank you very much, Tezuka-san."

"Hey! You're that girl from the other day!" The blonde third year turned her attention to the boy that had started running toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"Momo-senpai!" The annoyed freshmen regular called after his senpai, "We're still in a match!"

"Oh, I'm just here to watch and support. I'm Kokiyua Kana, by the way. But, you should go back to your match - your captain wouldn't want you slacking off and your opponent seems annoyed," Kana advised to the tall regular.

Kana heard Tezuka command, "Momoshiro, get back on the court," and mentally remembered the curious boy's name for future use.

Momoshiro cringed at the sound of his name from his buchou. Ryoma smirked under his hat as he watched his senpai walk back onto the court. Once Momoshiro wasn't blocking the figure behind the fence, Ryoma stared at the blonde girl standing there who was sending the second year an apologizing smile. Ryoma cocked his head to the side in thought. Feeling someone staring at her, Kana turned her attention and found the freshmen regular staring at her.

* * *

"_Please take care of her."_

"_Her mother couldn't take care of her."_

"_She's an orphan now; she must stay here with us and the other orphans."_

"_Mother! She said her first word!"_

"_She's walking!"_

"_Happy birthday!"_

"_Wow, it's already been a year."_

"_What happened to her mother?"_

"_She's a strong girl."_

"_I see a married couple!"_

* * *

Kana glanced at her wristwatch before touching a hand to her forehead, feeling a dull headache appear when she felt another's hand upon her shoulder. "Are you alright, Kokiyua-san?"

Immediately, she removed her hand from her forehead and beamed a smile at the tensai, "Never better! You're finished with your laps already?"

Fuji straightened his composure, "Not yet, still have three more laps to go. But you looked like you were dizzy."

Touched by Fuji's concern, Kana's cheeks turned the slightest of pink before replying, "Well, I'm A-okay! No worries!"

Ryoma continued to observe as the girl, that he still has yet to learn the name of, converse with Fuji. She laughed as Fuji continued to speak with her. Ryoma felt strange - he suddenly felt nostalgic, her violet eyes catching his eye.

"Hey Echizen! Don't let your guard down just yet," Momoshiro called out to his friend, a confident smirk shown on his face, about to serve.

Ryoma got into position as he smirked at his older friend, "Same to you, Momo-senpai." Forgetting about the blonde girl behind the fence, he continued to play the sport he was best at.

"Fuji, slacking off will not be tolerated," Tezuka warned to his teammate.

Fuji, despite his disappointment, continued to smile as he replied to his buchou, "Hai, buchou."

"It's okay, go." Kana reassured the brunette, "I'll be right here." Fuji nodded before catching up with Eiji and continuing his laps.

* * *

"Agent Angel has already finished three sub-missions. Is the arrangements at the restaurant already set?" Mr. Slinger spoke toward his phone, leaning back against his chair.

"Hai."

"Good. Send me the future plans for Agent Angel's current mission." And with that, Mr. Slinger pressed his phone, hanging up. As he was getting up from his seat, he heard his phone ring once again. Narrowing his snake eyes at the telephone, he sat back down and pressed a finger on a button. "What?"

"Agent A.D. is here - she reports an occurrence on her mission," he heard his assistant tell him on the phone.

Mr. Slinger furrowed his eyebrows and spoke on speaker, "Bring her in, and call for Shizuka - tell her the situation." He heard his office door open and close just as he turned off the phone. He continued to stare at the desk in deep thought until he felt the young girl's presence standing in front of him. "Status report."

Standing up straight and hands held behind her back, she spoke in the respectful poise tone she was trained to speak with toward her boss, "Phase 3 will take place in three days. For the past three days, his actions have been unpredictable and spontaneous, but does not cause disruption with the mission - proceeding with the current plan."

Mr. Slinger listened intently, drumming his fingers on his desk as he put his other hand to his chin. Agent A.D. knew better than to continue speaking when her boss was in deep thought. Silence hung over the two when the door creaked open and strutting in was the woman from before, still clad in the white lab coat. Closing the door behind her, she held the clipboard of forms close to her as she took a seat next to the standing Agent A.D., quickly getting her pen from her coat pocket and clicking it, positioning it over her papers.

"Agent A.D.'s mission is still on its way to success, Shizuka," Mr. Slinger informed the scientist. "The occurrence - proceed."

Shizuka swiftly wrote a few bullets upon the clipboard before looking toward the raven-haired girl. "What's the occurrence?"

The young girl recognized the woman from before and mentally noted that this woman took record of everything that happened during her experiment mission. "At 7:08AM, Ryoma and I had eye-contact - a faint headache occurred."

* * *

"Ne Fuji-senpai, are you and Kokiyua-senpai dating yet?" The nosy Momoshiro asked his senpai.

It was after school and the boys had just finished their tennis practice - the tennis regulars being the only ones changing in the locker room at the moment. It has currently been a full week since the regulars have officially met Kana, Fuji and Eiji being the only ones that personally know her because of the similar classes.

"Hm? Why would you ask such a question, Momo?" Fuji asks with a smile, changing out of his regulars' shirt.

"Because you're always around her!" Momoshiro exclaims, flailing his arms.

"Eh? Fuji-senpai has a girlfriend? That's a shock." Ryoma commented, placing his red-rimmed racket inside his bag.

Fuji turned toward his younger friend with the same smile, feigning to be confused, "A shock for me to have a girlfriend?"

"Well, Fuji-senpai is usually focused on tennis and his family to worry about girls," the freshmen explained, closing his locker and facing his tensai friend. "It's surprising that you would take an interest into that sort of thing."

"Hm," Fuji continued to smile, his eyes closed, "I suppose so."

"Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro started to complain, "You didn't answer my question!"

Fuji didn't face his kouhai, but simply said, "We're just friends, Momo."

Momoshiro didn't approve of Fuji's answer and scoffed in response, "Then, why do you two always walk home together, come to school together, walk to class together, and eat lunch together every single day?"

"How would you know that I eat lunch with her?"

Momoshiro quickly points at Eiji, "From Eiji-senpai." When Fuji turned to Eiji, he merely received a sheepish grin.

"Now that I think about it, Fuji," Oishi started to say while scratching his cheek, catching Fuji's attention, "I do see you with Kokiyua-san quite a bit then what I'm used to seeing you with other girls."

Fuji cracked his eyes open slightly, a mischievous glint sparkling in his cerulean eyes, "I'm making sure the new student feels welcomed."

"So, you're welcoming Kana-chan by flirting with her, ne Fujiko?" Eiji declared, a Cheshire grin upon his face as he looked toward the brunette.

"Flirting?!" Half the regulars exclaimed in the changing room, Fuji unfazed by the outburst from his friends (excluding Eiji) as he continued to change and pack his stuff.

Momoshiro stood in shock, "Flirting?! As in like, _**actual**_ flirting??" Pointing a finger at Fuji, he started to stutter out, "F-Fuji-senpai is f-flirting w-with Kokiyua-senpai?!"

"Of course!" Eiji exclaimed, being happy that he wasn't the last to know something important like he usually was, "Fuji is always trying to make her laugh, offering to take her home and walk to school together, and trying to feed her _his_ lunch! Didn't you notice how he would try to speak with her during practice?"

"I thought Kokiyua-senpai was doing all those things!" Momoshiro remarked.

"That's very _un_-like you, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma commented once again, leaning against his locker.

"Who cares?!" Momoshiro exclaimed, "You going to ask her out, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji closed his locker and faced his kouhai with the same smiling expression, "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because you like her, Fuji-senpai!" Momoshiro shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, of course I like Kokiyua-san, she's my friend."

Momoshiro slapped his forehead at Fuji's response. "Fuji-senpai! You know what I mean. _Like_ love!"

"Who's to say that doing all the things that Eiji mentioned are not just showing my manners as my mother has taught me since I was young?" Fuji countered with a sadistic smile.

Instead of Momoshiro answering, Ryoma responded cockily, "I don't think trying to feed Kokiyua-senpai _your_ lunch is showing that you have manners."

"Sou ka," was all the tensai said before starting to leave.

Eiji, noticing his friend hurriedly leave, called out to the tensai, "Eh? Where you going, Fujiko?"

"He's probably going to walk Kokiyua-senpai home again," Momoshiro whispered loudly to Ryoma, nudging the freshmen in the process while smirking.

Fuji ceased walking out the door and turned around to face his red-headed friend, clearly hearing what Momoshiro had just said. "Actually, I'm going to _Aiko Genmu_. I guess Momo hasn't noticed, but I haven't taken Kokiyua-san home since yesterday."

"Aiko Genmu? What's that?" Eiji asks, standing in front of his brown-haired friend.

"It's a restaurant where Kokiyua-san works." Fuji merely says before walking out of the room.

_**Tick.**_

_**Tick.**_

_**Tick.**_

"Wait! Fuji! We want to go, too!" In the next two seconds, the regulars had barged out of the room except for Kaidoh and Tezuka who sighed inaudibly and shook his head at his team.

* * *

_Target sighted._

Aiko Genmu is a not well-known restaurant that's been in the city for a few years and has several loyal customers coming in and out every week. The waiters and waitresses were all friendly and the food was delicious. The rating of the restaurant was only three stars but that didn't seem to matter to the customers that came in and enjoyed their stay.

And today, Aiko Genmu would be having some new customers.

_**Jingle-jingle.**_

"Welcome to Aiko Genmu!" Kana immediately greeted the guests before finally realizing who entered the restaurant. "Guys! What a surprise!"

"Kokiyua-senpai!" Momoshiro called eagerly, "I didn't know you worked here."

Kana merely giggled at the younger boy's statement, "Well, you never asked where I worked."

Popping out from behind Oishi, Eiji exclaimed, "Ah! Kana-chan looks so cute in her work uniform!" All the regulars looked down at Kana's uniform which consisted of a simple red skirt and polo with the restaurant's logo, standard white apron over her clothes and white gloves, and her blonde hair tied up in a bun with her glasses in front of her eyes.

"Kokiyua-san does look cute."

The boys slowly turned around toward Oishi who widened his eyes ever so slight, noticing that those particular words came out of his mouth. Waving his hands in front of him, his face flushed, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Blushing slightly as she chuckled, she said, "Well, this is the uniform for work." Glancing around the regulars snickering at Oishi, she asked in a small voice, "Tezuka-san is not joining you?"

"You know Tezuka," Fuji responded this time, catching the girl's attention, "he's not particularly fond of going on outings."

"Ah, I see," Kana spotted the ever so tall data-man among the group, his glasses still concealing the color of his eyes, "Inui-san, surprising to see you here."

"This would be a good time to get more data on you, Kokiyua," he merely replied, his green notebook appearing in his hands as he readied his pencil.

Still displaying a greeting smile, Kana sweat dropped and her eye twitched in displeasure before turning around and gathering eight menus, forgetting what Inui had just said, "Follow me please."

Kokiyua Kana led the Seigaku regulars through the tables and booths, finding two empty tables next to each other, sparkly clean and ready to be dirtied again. Setting the menus down in front of each seat, she announced to the customers, "These will be your tables; if you would like, we could join these two tables together so you all can be together."

Already taking their seats, Fuji told her, "No, that's alright, Kokiyua-san - this'll be fine."

"Okie dokie then!" Kana said in a welcoming hyper voice, beaming a warm smile upon her face, "I am Kokiyua and I will be your server. Would you like to start off with some drinks?" One by one, the boys opened up their menus and ordered a drink of their choice as Kana wrote down each of them, "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

The regulars' server walked away toward the kitchen and immediately, the two groups erupted in conversation. Momoshiro immediately spoke to Ryoma next to him about his selection of food while Ryoma listened with half an ear. The rest of the regulars skimmed the menus, looking for something to pop out at them - Eiji being the one bouncing merrily in his seat next to Oishi at the other table from Momoshiro.

"What are you going to get, Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro asked his friend who sat across from him.

"I haven't decided yet." Fuji replied and turned to his seatmate, "Kawamura-san, have you decided what you're going to order?"

"Not yet," the shy boy said, still skimming through his menu. "Everything here sounds delicious."

"It sure does!" Momoshiro exclaimed, drool appearing at the side of his mouth, "The desserts look so yummy!"

A girlish giggle was heard from behind Momoshiro and the group turned to find Kana balancing a tray of eight glasses on one hand, "The desserts are the chef's specialty." Setting down a drink to their respectful customer, Kana continued, "I personally recommend the 'Chocolate Thunder From Down Under', it's delicious." **(1)**

As she set Fuji's drink in front of him, she heard him ask, "Kokiyua-san, what would you recommend?" The brunette was staring at his menu, but his facial expression was one of indecisiveness. "I can't decide on what to eat."

As Kana pointed out different dishes to Fuji, Momoshiro, Ryoma, and Eiji glanced toward them discreetly before whispering amongst themselves. Eiji leaned toward Momoshiro's table and spoke softly to him, "This is Fuji's way of _showing manners_."

Momoshiro observed Fuji's behavior as he grinned with Eiji, seeing Fuji pretend to look uncertain while Kana would laugh at his confusion and continue to point at different dishes and tell the brown-haired customer what the good parts of the meal. He would ask about a certain dish afterwards, pointing at the sample picture, and Kana had to lean in just to see it; Momoshiro and Eiji smirked at the sight of Fuji smiling while being in close proximity with the female employee.

Ryoma took a glance from his menu, watching his server discreetly with hazel cat eyes. He observed the way she smiled after every chuckle she made, the way her cheeks turned pink when Fuji told her something embarrassing, the way her eyes closed whenever Fuji looked her away for an opinion; it all seemed a tad familiar to him in his brain.

But why? He doesn't recall any female adolescents with blonde hair in his mind.

Kana opened her eyes and he once again saw them - bright violet orbs.

"You know what, Fuji," Kana started, straightening her posture, "I'll just come back to you. Kawamura, are _you_ ready to order?" She faced the shy boy with Fuji smiling behind her, but Eiji saw the crease in his forehead as he went back to his menu.

Eiji and Momoshiro laughed amongst themselves while hiding behind their menus just as Kana was coming around the table to Ryoma's side. Before she could even ask, Ryoma had already started announcing his order, not even glancing up from his menu. It didn't phase the waitress for she kept writing in her notepad and once he was done, she moved toward Momoshiro.

"And what would the 'power man' like today?" Kana grinned at her kouhai, her pen and notepad ready - she knew what was to come.

"Okay; first, I would like to start off with Miso Soup and Gyoza; next, Sukiyaki, but with no mushrooms and Yakitori on the side; then, Tonkatsu served on shredded cabbage; finally--" **(2-6)**

Momoshiro was effectively cut off with his server putting a hand on his shoulder, "Momo, I will come back later for dessert orders, I just want your main dish orders for right now - or, _dishes_ would be more appropriate." Kana sighed a bit, a laughing smile present on her face, as she commented, "I really can't believe you're going to eat all this, Momo." The power man merely blinked at Kana before laughing embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head.

Finishing writing Momoshiro's order, Kana heard Eiji start to bounce in his seat, "Me next, Kana-chan! Me! Me!!"

Kana giggled at Eiji's eagerness and walked toward him, "And what would you like to eat, Eiji-san?"

So, for the next five minutes, Kana went around Eiji's table and gathering their orders. The waitress was still weary about standing near Inui but she had to - it was her job. That's when Inui decided to ask her some personal questions. Fortunately for her, he was kind enough to say it quietly, "Kokiyua-san, what would be the percentage of having certain feelings for a person from Seigaku's boys' tennis team?"

Kana laughed nervously before responding, "Well, that depends on what 'certain' feelings you mean."

Even though Inui was practically whispering, Fuji's ears perked up to their conversation, and eavesdropped while still staring at his menu. "Some sort of attraction to a certain tennis player?"

Kana blinked for a few seconds, silence escaping pass her lips before she smiled mysteriously and patted Inui's head. "The percentage would be twenty percent. Now, what would you like to order?"

If Fuji had unclosed eyes and took a glimpse toward Kana, he would notice the pink that appeared upon her cheeks. But Fuji's smile turned into that of a smirk as he put a hand to his chin, almost as if in success.

Once Kana was done with the second table, she sauntered back toward Fuji and stood next to him, "Have you finally decided what to order, _sir_?" She teased with a grin, expressing her skills as a waitress as she awaited the customer's order.

"Yes, I have actually," Fuji replied, giving her the same smile, his hand still under his chin. "I'd like to have Soba, but can you serve it with wasabi?" **(7-8)**

"I'll check with the chef, but I'm pretty sure we can." Writing quickly, Kana put her notepad and pen into her apron pocket and collected the menus that were on the table, "Please wait patiently for your orders, since it will take quite some time," Kana quickly turned toward Momoshiro who smiled sheepishly, "but if you would like anything else, please just wave to me - do not shout out my name." And with that, Kana quickly walked off with the menus in her hands.

Back turned toward the regulars, a mischievous glint sparkled in her violet eyes.

_Phase 3 will begin._

* * *

**Notes:**

1. _**Chocolate Thunder From Down Under** _This is a dessert from Outback Steakhouse, and it really is delicious - fresh baked pecan brownie, rich vanilla ice cream topped with hot homemade chocolate sauce, whipped cream and chocolate shavings.

2. _**Miso Soup**_ A Japanese side-dish of dissolving miso paste in hot water and other ingredients like seaweed with tofu.

3. _**Gyoza **_Fried dumplings with a filling usually made of minced vegetables and ground meat.

4. _**Sukiyaki**_ A nabe dish prepared with thinly sliced meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu and shirataki (konyaku noodles).

5. _**Yakitori **_Grilled chicken pieces on skewers.

6. _**Tonkatsu**_ Deep fried pork cutlets served with shredded cabbage or on top of rice or with Japanese style curry rice.

7. _**Soba**_ - Japanese noodles made of buckwheat and wheat flour served with various toppings.

8. _**Wasabi**_ - Japanese horseradish; a spice with an extremely strong flavor.

* * *

Sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter, I kept getting writer's block.

Please give me critism/advice or anything of the sort; suggestions for the story are also welcomed!

Anyone have suggestions for Phase 3?

Please vote for my other Prince of Tennis story - which guy do you want Akita Ami to fall in love with?!


	6. Phase Three

**Summary:** She's a professional assassin, the finest assassin in the Agency. And her next target was Seigaku's tennis prodigy. He was standing right there. The plan for his execution was on schedule. She never hesitated when it came to her mission. But, why was she starting to hesitate now? And why does someone seem to know her so well if she's been in the Agency since she was six years old? (FujiOC)

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Angst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its episodes that I reference into the story.

**Claimer:** Agent A.D.(the main OC/Kokiyua Kana), Sae-chan, the manager, Deidare, Shika, Mr. Slinger and the workers of the Agency. _This_ assassination plot is my own idea along with the title.

**Warning:** Characters may be OOC, but I will try my best to make them stay in character. I'm not the makers of Prince of Tennis (Though I wish I was), so the characterization of the characters YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE... ARE NOT EXACTLY WRITTEN THE WAY **YOU'RE** USED TO simply because they're written in the way that it would fit the story. Sorry, I'm not perfect. OC may seem like a Mary-sue! Cliché moments! xP

* * *

**An Innocent Face**

by **_Aikoflutist247_**

* * *

_**Chapter Five  
**_**Phase Three**

_Never pretend a love which you do not actually feel,_  
_for love is not ours to command.  
_- Alan Watts

* * *

The chime of the exit door was heard, and the two remaining servers of the afternoon shift of Aiko Genmu shouted in unison, "Thank you, come again!"

"When does this place close, senpai?" Ryoma asked, looking toward Fuji. The brunette merely shrugged at him, noticing the reducing population of customers in the restaurant. There was only one other table being occupied at the moment, almost done with their orders.

"Hey new girl! Sae-chan! I'm leaving now!" A red-headed server declared, removing her apron and hanging it behind the corner, gathering her bags and walking out the door.

Kana turned around from the chef window, waving to her co-worker, "Thanks for your help today!"

"Yeah, yeah," the girl responded, waving a hand dismissively with a grin. "Don't forget to close up!"

Kawamura watched the redhead leave as another group of customers left the restaurant. "It looks like they're closing soon..."

"Should we leave, too?" Eiji asked uncertainly, staring at the last table being used, the couple eating a dessert, signaling they would be leaving soon. Looking to the counter with the register, only Kana and another woman were working, clearing the counter and returning dishes to the back. One could only assume one chef was working at the moment.

"No, we already ordered. We'll just eat fast and leave," Momoshiro suggested, grinning as he leaned back against his chair with crossed arms.

The red-head upperclassman stared at Momoshiro's confidence with disbelief, "But didn't you order a lot, Momo?"

Momoshiro, not understanding, raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Dinner is served!" A familiar voice announced behind them.

The group turned around to find Kana and the only other server carrying a tray in each hand, balancing them as they headed toward their table. They placed the three trays of dishes and the last tray of drinks on the nearby table, distributing the dishes amongst the boys and refilling any empty drinks. When everyone was satisfied, Kana began to take her trays. Suddenly she heard a cry of her name, and she turned to find a crying Momoshiro.

"Where's my food, senpai?"

"I'll be right back, Momo," Kana laughed. "You ordered so much, I have to make two trips."

She was right.

Momoshiro grinned in glee as Kana approached balancing a tray on a hand on shoulder while in her other hand, was a portable mini-folding table. The other server behind her was carrying another tray.

"And _this_," laying out the trays and table next to Momoshiro, Kana declared, "is for the power-man. Please enjoy, and call me if you need anything or want to order dessert – which I'm sure you will. You're practically the last customers of the day."

"When do you close, Kokiyua-san?" Kawamura asked politely, turning toward his server.

"We close in about an hour – so don't worry, you have time. My co-workers reassured me that people rarely come around this time, so if you do need anything, just call me."

The boys thanked their server, satisfied with the service and food, leaving Kana to smile satisfyingly as she walked back toward the counter.

Her co-worker grinned at her tired sigh, "Working hard? You got a table that can eat!"

"Sae-chan, I never expected this on my second day, but it's fun," Kana admitted, grinning.

Looking down at her watch, the mischievous glint Kana held moments ago sparkled in her eye.

**5:15PM.**

_Let Phase 3 commence._

Catching Sae's golden eyes, the two both nodded at each other before the blue-haired woman took off her apron, hanging it on a hook behind her and grabbed her purse under the counter. "I'll take my leave then, seeing as you can handle your friends."

"Sure, no problem."

"Good job today."

Kana nodded, smiling at the woman.

The two waved at each other before Kana turned to the chef window, seeing the chef's restaurant suddenly taking his leave after receiving a phone-call.

She sighed, continuing to clean the counter and rearrange the receipts around the register. She had only received this job a few days ago, waiting for the perfect time to turn in an application and get an immediate request for an interview. Being the punctual girl that she was, she had been ready on demand when the manager had called her for an interview on the same day. She got the job immediately thanks to her attitude, personality, and references. So far, the job had proven very useful to her, allowing her time see how people interact with one another and how they behave in different environments. Within her two days of working, she had witnessed a break up between a couple, an argument between family members, jealousy between tables, and angry complaints being shouted at one another. It was absolutely fascinating.

The chime bell of the entrance rang, bringing Kana out of her pensive stupor and turning her attention to the restaurant door.

"Welcome to Aiko Genmu!" A tall and burly man was standing at the door, an annoyed expression noticed by the new waitress. "I'll be with you in just a moment!"

"Hurry up, girly – I'm hungry!" He shouted back rudely, crossing his arms impatiently.

Kana narrowed her eyes irritatingly as she abandoned cleaning the counter and approached the podium, gathering a menu in her hand and making sure her receipt book was in her apron pocket. Well, not all customers acted the same, that's for sure. When she looked up at the man, he saw him take a long elevator stare at her before revealing a perverse smirk.

She could do nothing but return the disturbing expression with a fake welcoming smile, "Right this way, sir."

The moment she turned around, she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She could feel her body being indirectly touched with unworthy and disgusting eyes, gliding over her behind many times and down her exposed legs. At one point, she heard him snicker under his breath and grunt in satisfaction causing her to roll her eyes aggravatingly, seeing a nearby unavailable table across the restaurant from her other customers.

Eiji saw her approaching form, immediately starting to wave at her.

She merely smiled at the redhead as she passed by their tables, "I'll be with you in a moment, Eiji-san."

Keeping a forced smile, she glanced toward Fuji, who was staring up at her with his own perpetual smile. She had been keeping eye contact with such an intensity, feeling her lips soften from its fake smile to a warm smile, subconsciously slowing her pace as she passed by.

A shove brought her out of her momentary gaze, stumbling over her feet. "Come on, girly; I'd like to be in my seat, ready to order."

She took a moment to get her balance, the menus that were being held in her arms were now pressed tightly against her chest, clutching them in her hands embarrassingly and seething with vexation.

The tennis regulars sat there in shock, Momoshiro instantly was on his feet, "You bastard-! You don't go off pushing girls like that!"

"Momo," Kana softly called, straightening her uniform, her eyes cast away, "it's alright.. Follow me, sir."

As if to spite the boys, the burly man shoved the girl hurriedly, causing her to stumble over her steps but quickly regain her balance, quickening her pace.

Momoshiro growled under his breath, watching the man follow his senpai around to a table. Eiji slowly called out his name, causing the second year to sit back in his seat, grumbling about weaklings and manners.

The redhead of the Golden Pair team turned to his best friend, finding his eyes still following after the blonde waitress, who was leading the man to an available table within their view.

"What's wrong, Fuji?" Oishi asked, staring at his brunette friend.

Fuji's eyebrows were furrowed together, staring past Oishi.

A familiar voice gave a loud yelp before lowly responding uncomfortably, "Sir, this is quite unnecessary."

All the boys turned around to the commotion, each pair of eyes widened in surprise or narrowed in anger.

The obnoxious guy had somehow pulled Kana into his lap, forcing her to recommend different dishes to him, despite her verbal protests. He had his right arm wrapped tightly around her right arm and waist, leaving her left arm free to point to different pictures on the menu. One could see the obvious frustration displayed on her face, her violet orbs filled with anger, disgust, and loathing.

"Come on, missy. Just tell me about a few things you've got here."

Kana gritted her teeth, "Sir, I really insist you simply look through the menu yourself-"

"Listen here, missy." The man started, grabbing Kana's chin and forcibly making her turn to him, the surprised fear etched into her eyes contrasting with his intimidating and fearless ones, "It's either you do what I say and I pay triple the price, or I call your manager and raise a ruckus." He leaned in closer toward her, almost challenging her to resist, "Who do you think he'll believe: a loyal customer who's always right or the new waitress who doesn't understand the meaning of _service and compensation_?"

Kana's violet eyes narrowed dangerously at the man, one who was clearly underestimating her skill and prowess in the arts of stealth and kill. He merely smirked at her cold expression, "You're a cute and smart girl – I think you know what's the best option for you." She didn't flinch physically, but her eyes hardened with an intense loathing when the sturdy male leaned forward, taking a whiff of her scented hair, smirking under his alcoholic breath, "That cold stare you're giving me is only turning me on. Makes me want to show you _exactly_ how I will tame you."

Through gritted teeth and hands balled in fists, Momoshiro growled through his teeth. "That bastard..."

Fuji's eyes revealed its true blue color, narrowing down angrily at the man. His eyes turned toward the counter before catching sight of a small red light on an electronic device nailed to the top of the wall, its lenses toward the victim of the scene. His eyes were followed by Inui who slowly continued to write in his book, pushing his glasses up his nose in the process.

"Oishi," Eiji called out, shaking the buzz-cut haired boy's shoulders, "we need to do something!"

Writing in his notebook, Inui looked up at his tennis-mates before announcing, "He could be charged of sexual harassment, but we'd have to wait for Kokiyua-san's call. If she's not seen outright protesting against him, the man can refute with nonverbal consent."

The boys stared nervously at Kana, who continued to glare at the man she sat upon. Completely ignoring her cold stare, the man grinned wildly, his eyes lowering to her red polo uniform. He moved the hand that was holding her chin toward her apron around her waist. Touching her leg, he slowly ran his hand along her thigh.

Kana did nothing at the touch, perpetually glaring at him, hoping to burn his eyes with the intensity of her stare.

The moment the burly man's hand lowered to her inner thigh, rubbing much to high, Momoshiro, Eiji and Kawamura had stood up abruptly, but before they could even blink, Kana had grabbed a hold of the man's wrist and twisted his arm over, quickly maneuvering herself off of him and pressing her free hand against his head on the table.

The boys' eyes widened in shock at Kana's actions, her violet orbs still narrowed into a loathing glare. "Sir, if you had seen the sign on the wall in front of the entrance, as an employee, I have the right to refuse to service anyone." Pressing harder against his head, ignoring his muffled death threats, she continued with a deep voice, "You, sir, have overstayed your welcome here. You will be officially banned from his food establishment. Please leave with what little civility you contain."

Slowly releasing him from her hold, she began to walk away toward Fuji's table, catching his surprised look and smirking at her triumph.

Fuji suddenly had a new respect for her. He returned her smile as she headed for their table – who knew the new girl would be able to handle a man three times her size? She held her chip up, wanting to show the remaining customers within the restaurant that she knew exactly how to handle herself – when she knew it was coming.

A strong, rough hand cleaved to Kana's wrist, instantly pulling her back from taking another step. A shriek resonated around the room as the blonde waitress fell to the floor.

"You're going to pay for this, girl," the man growled. He got up from his seat, gritting his teeth at the wide-eyed girl, forgetting about the boys in the restaurant.

Grabbing a nearby utensil, a fork was in Kana's hand and she threw it at his head. It him square in the head; taking the moment of distraction, Kana was on her feet, and she attempted to put space between them. But the man recovered quickly and grabbed her form, her wrist in his hand, and he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Ngh-! Let go of me!" Kana screamed, attempting to rip his arm from her.

Momoshiro, Eiji, and Kawamura were behind the man. Before they had completely tore him away from Kana, he had somehow ripped off her apron, her skit hanging weakly off her hip. The moment his hands let her go, Fuji appeared infront of her with open and secure arms.

Kana stumbled forward, surprised at Fuji's gesture. For a split-second, it was as if she didn't know what to do. Was she suppose to fall into his arms or was she supposed to stand on her own? Noting her confusion, the tensai took her in his arms, guiding her away from the burly man, who was trying to escape from the three tennis regulars' hold. Both Momoshiro and Kawamura had pushed him on his back, pressing his head against the floor, holding down his wrists. Eiji was sitting on his back, securing the guys' legs.

"Need any help, senpai-tachi?" Ryoma asked from his seat, sipping the liquid of his drink through a white straw nonchalantly.

Eiji turned around in his seat, grinning from eat to eat and giving his kouhai the grin and wink, "We got him!"

Getting off his mobile, Oishi approached Fuji holding Kana close to him, her hands pressed on his chest as if steadying herself. "I just called the authorities – they'll be here soon."

"Thank you, Oishi." Fuji responded when Kana didn't say anything.

Oishi nodded back, concluding Kana wanted her space to breathe, and he returned to the four boys to the ground.

When everyone was a good distance away, Fuji looked down at the girl in his arms.

He had wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her consciously close to him. She wasn't used to his kind of warmth and security; she wasn't prepared for the swirl of conflicting emotions within the bowels of her stomach. She was pressed against Fuji so closely, the smell of soba wafted around her nostrils. She felt her petite hands grab some of his shirt unconsciously, clutching tightly within her hands. His response made more emotions arise within her; his hold around her tightened, pressing her even closer to his body. Kana had looked up at the brunette, completely confused. He was simply smiling down her with that reassuring smile that she had never seen, and she felt her heart suddenly quicken and her stomach become light.

"I'll take care of everything, Kokiyua-san," he said comfortingly, placing his hand on her head, laying in on the space between his neck and shoulder.

Ryoma opened one eye from his laid-back position at his table when he heard Inui write in his notebook more, commenting to himself. "Fuji focuses more on the victim than the assaulter. Probability that it has to do more with the victim being Kokiyua-san is 65%."

"What's the reason for the remainig 35%, Inui-senpai?"

His pencil was still flying across the pages as he answered, "The assaulter didn't need any attention from him."

"Hmm..." Ryoma continued to sip at his drink, raising an eye toward the so-called 'victim' in Fuji's arms.

She had just handled herself against the man who clearly can lift her up easily, but the moment her back was turned, she couldn't retaliate or fight back. Why had she let him go in the first place? If she were to call for the police to come, she could've asked any of them to do it. Logically, it would have made sense to keep the guy down while waiting for the authorities to come. Ryoma shook his head – it would take only common sense to understand that the guy was bad news.

* * *

"Alright Kokiyua, he's in the police car now, and the Officer just took the surveillance tape for evidence."

Aiko Genmu's manager smiled reassuringly at Kana, who in turn nodded and smiled back. Kana stood behind the counter, clutching her wrist as Seigaku's tennis regulars were sitting on the bar stools, having moved their food to the counter instead. Everything was cleaned up and the police didn't take long to get to the restaurant. The burly man had given up, allowing the police to handcuff him and take him to the police car. Kana had put on her school uniform skirt instead, seeing as her work uniform skirt was inappropriate to wear – she'd have to get it sewn up. Though the red and green clashed, the manager allowed her to, considering what happened to cause that skirt to be unusable.

"I still can't believe Sae left early. I'm going to have to talk to her – leaving a new employee by herself to close up." The manager shook his head, standing in casual clothes, having rushed to the scene.

Everyone looked toward the glass windows, watching the burly man sitting in the police car, being lectured by one of the police before the door closed on him and the police vehicle drove away. The remaining police waved the restaurant off before leaving toward the station downtown.

"Why would Deidare do this to you? He's been a loyal customer here for the past year."

"I was fine, buchou. I wasn't alone – my friends were here."

The manager nodded toward them, "Thank you again for helping. I'll you have this meal on the house for your heroic deeds."

All the boys grinned, "Thank you!"

Momoshiro nudged Eiji, "Now you don't have to pay, senpai."

The redhead turned to his kouhai in shock, "You were going to make me pay for you, Momo!" A sheepish grin was his only response. "But you ordered a lot!"

Kana laughed, grabbing one of Momoshiro's empty plates and returning it to the sink, "Don't worry, Eiji. Everything's free now. But the chef is gone-"

"Shika left too? Aye." The manager shook his head with a disappointed expression.

Kana felt a sweatdrop form, "I think he had a family emergency... he just left all of a sudden."

The manager still shook his head, taking out his cell phone and getting ready to leave. "Well, the store's officially closed. I'll leave you with your friends. I hope nothing else happens tonight."

Kana nodded reassuringly, waving her manager off.

The time of merriment and victory started as the tennis regulars laughed and joked, enjoying their meals and their time with Kana. They all had their fun, forgetting what had just happened, and Kana was confused by it all. She never really socialized with any of the assassins or the staff members of the agency. Why did she feel relaxed and happy? This wasn't fake... but she had to stay focused.

Momoshiro cracked another teasing joke toward Eiji.

But it was hard when they kept trying to make her laugh.

This was the first time when she could listen to the boys without having to try finding any hidden motives. When she thought about it, this mission really only had her stand around and wait for the time to come. It was all new for her because she was experiencing new events, new emotions, new territories of the human civilization. This was a time when she didn't have be weary of anything happening to her, had to be cautious of her surroundings, had to be discrete of her actions. Even though she didn't fully understand half the jokes that were being said between the boys and toward her, she laughed along and blushed when it seemed appropriate. Despite the few times when she completely didn't understand what she was supposed to do or say, her curiosity and naivety only seemed to make the boys laugh, which made her more peculiar of these males.

When the boys got up, finishing their meals and drinks, they told the blonde waitress that they were taking their leave. The faintest hints of a frown were shown before covered up by a bright smile.

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming today – come again soon." Kana exclaimed, waving them away as she picked up their completely clean plates into the sink.

Realizing that she was now completely alone, and the room became quiet, a sudden feeling washed over – a feeling she did not know or how to describe. A feeling of sadness? A feeling of regret? A feeling of longing?

She didn't know.

Turning back to grab another stack of glass cups, she saw Fuji still in his seat at the counter. The unknown feeling instantly disappeared, and she felt herself smiling at the sight of the brunette. "What are you still doing here, Fuji-san?"

The brunette tensai leaned on a head, smiling at the waitress. "I think after today's events, you're in need of a proper escort home."

Kana laughed lightly, wiping down the counter clean, "I handled myself pretty well earlier before you guys came in."

"Makes me wonder how exactly you would've handled yourself when he pulled at your apron."

She stuck his tongue out at him. What was the point of the gesture? Kana had seen girls do it at school when they seemed embarrassed or wanted to prove a point. Was this the appropriate time to use it?

"Okay, you've proven your point. But it could've been worse."

"How so?"

The blonde paused for a moment, finding the right words to say next. "All of this could've happened without you guys being here. I shudder to think of what could've happened," she said. Silence fell upon the two, Kana washing the cloth she had been using, getting ready to wash the dishes. Getting no response from the boy, she said aloud with a smile, "I'm glad you guys were here though. I'm actually surprised you came."

"I've gotten used to walking you home; coming to the restaurant was just for fun," Fuji responded, grinning at the woman.

"Well, these dishes are going to take awhile," the blonde felt herself saying, wanting to hear his response.

"I can wait."

* * *

The walk was silent between Fuji and Kana.

Was she supposed to talk first or wait for him?

Was she supposed to ask him to leave or let him walk her home?

Was she supposed to invite him into her home or wait for another time?

What was she supposed to do?

Her condo finally came into view and the two stood in front of it with a moment of silence.

Fuji had his hands in his pocket, his smile still evident on his face as he turned to Kana. She had a look of complacency and confusion on her face, her eyes spilling with conflicting emotions he couldn't really identify, and his smile widened. What was she thinking about?

"You're home."

Kana nodded, looking up at Fuji. "Thank you for walking me home."

"No need to thank me. I like walking you home."

Kana nodded. Was she supposed to do something now?

An awkward silence fell between them again, and Fuji stared at Kana, thinking she had something to say.

Finally, a thought struck the blonde. Didn't the agency show her a video of what a girl did when the boy saved her life?

Kana stood on her toes, placing her lips softly on Fuji's left cheek before retreating. Having never done this before, she pondered over if she was suppose to do what she just did, if she had done it right, if it was an appropriate event to occur. Feeling her cheeks heat up suddenly, she touched her cheek, wondering what was going on before looking back at Fuji.

His eyes were slightly open, seemingly in surprise, before his smile widened and he turned around. "I'll see you, Kokiyua-san. Stay safe."

Kana stared after him, not understanding.

Wasn't he suppose to kiss her?

Wasn't he suppose to mention the kiss in any way?

Wasn't he suppose to hug her?

Was she suppose to run after him and confront him?

Was the cheek kiss too early?

So many questions swirled around her, and she felt herself fill with anxiety.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, and her frown was evident as she stared at Fuji's retreating back.

Could what she have done effect the mission? The kiss wasn't a part of today's plan for the mission, but she felt it was necessary.

Slowly walking back toward her condo, she closed the door and typed in a code. Removing her blonde wig and allowing her black hair to fall on her shoulders. She sat on the living room couch, letting her wig fall on the end table, and she leaned against the couch in thought.

Her target was completely unpredictable.

She was going to have a difficult time performing follow-ups on the mission.

Fuji Shusuke's probability of having a crush on Kokiyua Kana?

**68%.**

Kokiyua Kana's probability of having a crush on Fuji Shusuke?

**48%.**

Agent Angel of Death's probability of having a crush on her target?

**Error.**

* * *

Hey guys!

Sorry it's been **SO** long since I last updated, but I really had no idea what to write for phase 3, and at one point, I gave up entirely. Make this the jealous phase? Have someone rob her? I really didn't know. And it was even hard to write this chapter! I found it so hard to figure out how Fuji would react or how Kana should feel or whatever! It's tough. I didn't understand how difficult this would be when I first thought of an assassin idea, but I'm getting the hang of it. I've written out outlines for future chapters as well. So...

Well, even if I did write outlines, don't expect a chapter any time soon! Sorry for those who want speedy chapters, I just can't write quick enough! Especially with college application deadlines coming around. Oh, what has this world come to! Hope you guys can be patient - but I'm not giving up on this story! Please bear with me and the time lapses! Sorry once again!


End file.
